Anastasia: The Gakuen way!
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Yuppers, I remade Anastasia with Mikan and Natsume. It's cute, so enjoy! LOL! Love Blue Niagra, X! Summary is inside, peeps! LOVE YOU ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Natsume was once the prince of Japan, until someone murdered his family, and he escaped by his young maid Mikan, but years later he forgot and so did she, but the town needs to find the lost prince and the lost princess of China, too. Do Natsume and Mikan have any of those connections?

Oh man! Watching Anastasia makes you do this! Write a story! LOL!!! I made this a LOOONG time ago before my computer died, so have fun reading!

**Chapter One: Lost and Alone.**

"Welcoming the prince of Japan! Natsume Hyuuga, and his father, King Hyuuga the Great!" cried the royal guard as everyone cried happily, an 8 year old boy was holding his dad's hand as they stood on the grand staircase, he looked around as everyone beamed in the grand hall for the young boy's birthday, but she wasn't there.

"Thank you, everyone! And now, we shall dance!" cried the king as he let go of his son's hand and walked over to his wife and daughter, who curtseyed and smiled. Natsume stared at his young sister, then went to look around for the young maid he was friends with. He had not seen her all day, and he was getting worried about her, to be quite truthful.

"Natsume! Are you coming to dance?" asked his young sister, but he shook his head, and she nodded, leaving him standing there as he sighed and folded his arms, feeling a little angry that she still wasn't there to dance with him.

"Natsume-kun. Do you want to dance with me?" asked a small voice, and Natsume turned in anger, only to see Mikan, his young maid, in a pretty blue dress and a crown of braids on her head with flowers holding them up as she smiled sweetly and took his hand. The little 8 year old girl was Natsume's prize, his treasure, but he did not know how to show his feelings towards her in any way.

Mikan pulled him towards the heaving dance floor and smiled sweetly again, giggeling as he let her bring him into the middle of the dance floor and turn to face him, showing her pretty face and small strands of hair framing her face.

"Your highness, may I have this dance?" she giggled as she curtseyed and Natsume nodded, not sure of what to do as Mikan smiled, tilting her head slightly as she saw his face, full of confusion that made him look even more cute than normal.

"You are meant to bow, Prince Natsume, then we may dance." she said in a small voice as he blinked, then quickly bowed as she laughed, then took his hands in hers gently, and she started to sway slightly as the music played and her dress gracefully swished around her ankles and small shoes on her tiny feet.

"I don't know how to dance, Mikan." Natsume whispered, embaressed by the fact he had just stated, and Mikan smiled gently and stepped closer to him a little, and brought her head down to look at Natsume's face since he was hanging his head in shame.

"I don't know, either, prince. Let's just let the music carry our bodies and smile. I'll be with you, Natsume-kun." Mikan whispered as he looked at her and gave her a small smiled, then let the music fill his ears, then sowly, he started to sway like Mikan did, and she nodded as he started to move to the calm, peaceful music, and Mikan turned in their dance as the parents and older children danced the way they had been taught, but Mikan and Natsume made up their own dance. They put their hands together, the same size, and they smiled at each other behind their hands and Mikan closed her eyes, letting everyone else go, and feeling alone in the room with Natsume, and she only saw him there, dancing with her.

Natsume too closed his eyes, and brought Mikan closer to him to keep her safe as they danced, and everyone watched them, staring as the two children danced with their eyes closed, their heads together, making no sound.

Soon, the music finished and they looked up to the silent, empty halls they stood in, knowing everyone had left. They smiled at each other, and Mikan curtseyed slightly as she smiled at Natsume and hugged him gently.

"Natsume-kun, I need to go rest, I wasn't meant to come, but happy birthday, and I... I-I love you, with all of my heart and soul." Mikan whispered, and turned to leave, but Natsume grabbed hold of her arm and stared at the pretty maid, into her hazel coloured eyes that shone beautifully in the candle light that bathed them.

"Ever since you came here, I always felt you were my... only soul mate." he said in a small voice as they oth blushed lightly, and Mikan turned her head away, then looked at him again and smiled a little, holding his hands tightly in hers.

"Natsume..." she whispered, feeling shy and scared, because a chill ran down her spine as Natsume stared at her and hugged her back, then he lifted his head, and leaned in a little, slowly, closing his eyes. Mikan blinked, then closed her eyes, ready to feel him kiss her for the first time. Her first kiss from the boy she loved dearly, but Mikan and Natsume didn't know that their kiss would never come, for their enemy came, the candles blowing out with a strong wind as the palace door shot open, and they looked up, seeing a grinning Reo, Natsume's enemy.

"Well, well, well... The birthday boy is getting a small token from the pantry maid. Too bad to spoil your moment, kids." he cackled as Mikan gasped and stepped back, and Natsume's eyes shot open, and he stood in front of Mikan in defense as she shivered frm being scared.

"Natsume... I'm scared." she whispered, saying the obvious as he nodded and Mikan took hold of his arm and pulled his sleeve as Reo grinned, and took a few steps forward, scaring both of them. A grown adult was going to kill two innocent kids.

"Be scared, kid. I'm going to torch this whole palace down and I will say the prince did it all, killing his parents and family and workers. No one will suspect me of anything." he hissed as Mikan stared at him, wide eyed, shaking her head.

"You can not do that! Natsume would never do anything like that!" Mikan cried as Reo smirked, and held up a bottle of water, and Natsume stiffened as Reo threw it onto the floor, and then started to light a small match, to their horror.

"Now he does, miss. maid." Reo said, throwing the match down, and the silk rug suddenly burst into flames as Mikan gasped and screamed, and Natsume's mouth dropped open as Reo laughed, and ran out, baracading the door shut from outside as Mikan's eyes filled with tears.

"No! We have to warn everyone!" Natsume cried as Mikan shook her head, the fire was spreading quickly and was already to the staircase, blocking their way.

"It's too late, Natsume! We need to get out, I can not let you die!" Mikan cried as Natsume stared at her, and she grabbed his arm and started to run, pulling him along as the bright flames flickered around them, trying to take them into the hot hell they brought, and Mikan ran faster, pulling Natsume with her as the flames licked at her dress. Mikan knew something was wrong, so stopped and gasped, staring at her dress.

Mikan quickly threw off the dress, only in her maid's dress that she had under it, and she looked worried as Natsume stared at her in worry, too.

"We need to flee, quickly. Natsume, let's go!" Mikan cried, running again as he followed her and she went towards a bookcase that had a small laundry schute beside it, and Mikan looked at Natsume and hugged him tightly.

"We need to go down here. I hope everyone gets out okay." Mikan whispered, and she opened up the laundry schute, and she let Natsume go in first, and she followed, sliding down the cold, dark scute and screaming as they fell into the cold, damp laundry room where Mikan usually worked as well as the pantry, and they both stood up and Mikan looked around.

"Prince, take something with you." she whispered, and picked up a heavy looking coat and she gave another to Natsume, and put it on, then she ran towards a small bench and put on some boots that she wore usually, and turned to Natsume again and ran towards a door, pulling the handle, but to her dismay, it was locked.

"We can't escape! Natsume-kun, find another way to get out, quickly!" Mikan cried loudly as Natsume nodded, and ran around, looking for a spot, when he saw a small window that they could fit through and he pointed to it, and Mikan gasped.

"Good! Get something to stand on and we can get out to safety!" Mikan cried as Natsume went to find boxes and Mikan got a chair to stand on, she lifted her arm, and lifted the window catch quickly, then jumped down as she pushed open the window that would lead them to safety. Natsume returned and Mikan helped prepare the ladder of boxes.

They soon had their ladder of boxes and Mikan helped Natsume to climb up them, and he climbed through the window. Natsume then turned as Mikan struggled to climb the boxes and she saw him there, holding out his hand to her.

"Mikan, grab my hand, quickly." he whispered as she gave him a small smile and lifted her hand, ready to take his, she stretched her arm more, her hand close to his when suddenly her foot slipped and so did the boxes. Mikan gasped and started to fall as Natsume's eyes widened, and he saw Mikan fall to the ground, hitting her head and becoming unconcious. Natsume had a small tear in his eye.

"Mikan. Mikan wake up, we need to get to safety." he whispered gently, and he stood up, looking around, trying to find help as Mikan lay there, the flames slowly going through the whole building and towards the basement laundry room. Natsume ran towards the palace gates and opened them, running into the empty streets, needing help as he ran through the icy roads, not knowing he would slip any second...

Natsume slipped and fell, hitting his head against a wall and knocking himself unconcious. The palace flames grew higher, glowing in the night sky as no one knew, and Mikan lay there, in danger, and Natsume lay in the streets, in danger, too...

In the morning, the cold swept over a young girls body and she opened her eyes slowly, snow gently falling on her as ashes covered her body and she slowly sat up, staring around her as people looked at her, people knew she was a maid, and Mikan looked around, confused.

"Where... Am I?" she asked herself in a small whisper as someone walked towards her, and helped her up. It was a kind old woman and her son.

"You were in the palace fire, young girl. Do you know your name." the woman asked as Mikan nodded, and stared around her.

"I'm... Mikan. What happened to me?" she asked as the old woman sighed and put a shaky old hand on the child's shoulder as Mikan shook from the cold morning air as people weeped and mourned the death of the Hyuuga family.

"You were in the palace fire that tragically killed the Hyuuga family. The youngest son of King Hyuuga caused it, and everyone perished, except you. Do you know why he set the fire, young Mikan?" asked the woman, and Mikan slowly shook her head, and answered in a small whisper.

"No, I do not even know the prince. What was his name?" Mikan asked as the old woman shook her head sadly and sighed.

"Only the palace guards knew, it is against the rules to know the royal's names. You must be lonely, and lost, so come and stay with me and my son, Mikan. You will be safe there." she said in her shaky old voice as Mikan nodded and followed her slowly, leaving her past, leaving herself...

Outside of a small house, Natsume woke up, and slowly, he sat up and looked around, staring as he sat in the big coat and in the snow, feeling cold and lost, knowing something was wrong. Somebody approached him carefully.

"Are you... A burgaler?" asked a wheezy old voice and Natsume stared up at the old man who looked blind, but he shook his head.

"No, I am a child. Please, help... I'm lost. I don't know where I am, mister." Natsume cried i n a wobbly voice as the old man carefully approached him, and lay a hand on Natsume shaking shoulder as the man helped him up and looked around with his blind eyes.

"Boy, what is our name? I am your friend, here." he wheezed as Natsume held onto him and started to cry silently.

"I-I am Natsume, I don't know where I am and I am afraid, sir. Please, let me stay with you. Please, I need a home and I have lost myself in this place." he begged as the old man nodded, and bent down to Natsume's face and sighed.

"I will take care of you, like a son. Come, Natsume. We must go into my house and I will feed you and care for you. Let's go." he said as Natsume nodded and followed him into the house, knowing he was safe, but the two children couldn't help but feel they had forgotten something, something very important to them that was so close to their hearts.

They forgot each other...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed that one! Next chapter will be coming soon, everyone! Love you, ba bye!

_**Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. On a road to Somewhere

Hey! Here's your next chapter. I went crazy on Anastasia and Gakuen Alice so I thought, meh, story time peeps! I think I will be publishing 6-7 chapters. So, have fun reading!

Oh, and mikanXDnatsume, I'm a girl! So thanks guys, for all your reviews!!!

**Chapter Two: On a road to Somewhere.**

"Natsume! Sit up straight!" snapped his strict teacher as Natsume rolled his eyes at the tutor his foster father had hired because Natsume had tried to get rid of all his tutors, but he still cared for his foster father, and didn't hassle him like he did Jinno.

"Sorry, Teach, but I play my own game. Too bad your not in it." Natsume said sarcastically as Jinno growled and took out a long cane like stick and Natsume arched an eyebrow. Jinno wouldn't even dare or he would be smacked around the head by Natsume _and_ his foster father.

"Go on, dare you, because then you'll get it twice as hard." Natsume drawled as Jinno seethed and put it away, sitting on his rickety old chair as Natsume smirked to himself in triumph, "Thought as much," he mumbled as he stared at the scratched table he sat on and took out his pen knife, etching on words he knew and some other little messages to himself as memo's.

Natsume, now 17 years old, still couldn't remember his past, but he stayed with his father in a small cottage in the countryside, but he was getting curious to know who he really was, since all he could remember was being with his foster parent in the small cottage since he was a kid.

Natsume had a smidge of memory, shouting. He remembered someone young shouting and pulling at his arm, but nothing else. He couldn't remember if it was a male or a female, but only shouting and pulling. He figured something had happened that was terrible.

"Fine, if you want to be an idiot, then I am leaving! And never coming back!" snapped Jinno as Natsume snorted and watched the old man walk away in anger as Natsume chuckled to himself, then stood up and walked out of the dingy candle lit room and into the room where his guardian was, and he stood next to the old man who sat in an arm chair.

"The old coot left," Natsume said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder as the old man sighed and nodded, knowing Natsume was rebelling against any lesson he was taught. He felt sorry for the boy, since he forgot everything he knew but his name.

Natsume had grown up there since he was 8 years old and mainly stayed in the house. He grew to be very fiery tempered and handsome. He liked to play the leader, and his father thought it was a sign that one day he would be a great leader to many people, but the old man never knew when Natsume would become that leader that the old man wanted him to be.

But everyday, Natsume became more and more curious about who he was and where he was from. He wanted to know what had happened to him the night he forgot everything.

"Dad, I'm curious. I want to know who I am, I want to find the truth about where I was from and who my parents really were. I want to remember." Natsume said as the old man nodded silently, and sighed as he put a wooden pipe in his mouth and haled in loudly as Natsume stared at him.

"I know what you mean, young boy, and I fully understand. If you want to go search, then do. I will not stop you, you are old enough to realise your destiny. You can leave and head off for a journey, if you want." he croaked as Natsume sighed and nodded, the old man then put a hand on his head shakily.

"I know where you may start. Where I found you was a place called Kyoto, but that's all I know. On the night I found you, there was some kind of commotion happening. But I do not remember what the commotion was." he said sadly as Natsume stared at him an nodded sadly.

"Oh... I will travel to Kyoto and find out where I am from." he said as the old man slowly nodded and then sighed, sitting back and staring into inky blackness.

"Go today, I won't stop you. Because today is the day before I found you. Tomorrow you will find the place where I found you and took you in. Now go and prepare." he whispered as Natsume nodded and stood up, ready to go and pack as the old man sighed to himself, thinking how Natsume would cope...

In Kyoto, Mikan was playing with the snow with some other people her age. Mikan had been brought up in a foster home by the old woman and her son, Narumi, who loved her like she was their daughter.

"Are you going to make another snow angel, Anna?" Nonoko, one of Mikan's friends, cried to another friend, Anna, and the girl smirked and made a small, secret snowball. She hid it behind her back.

"Oh yeah! Mikan, join me in making snow angels!" Anna laughed as Mikan smiled and ran towards her friend. Mikan was 17, like Natsume, but still did not remember her past, but it made her wonder. Every year, on the day the old woman and Narumi found her, she would go and visit the burnt palace, trying to remember something, aything, about her past life.

But she couldn't. It was hard and the only thing she knew was that she was a young pantry maid there and that it was a fire. Mikan sighed to herself as she stopped beside Anna, and stared at the snow covered ground. A boy came up, he was Koko, a nosey friend of Mikan's who joked around all the time.

"Heya, pretty ladies!" yelled Koko as Mikan and Anna screamed with laughter because Koko's head was covered in snow and Nonoko rolled her eyes at his stupidity. Mikan giggled and dusted his head off.

"Koko, stop being silly, and be mature!" Mikan said as he grinned and stood straight.

"You can talk, Mikan, since you never act grown up! So, what are you gals up to that does not include me since I am a guy and not a girl." Koko said as Anna smiled and walked towards him, and Mikan saw the snow ball behind her back and she smirked, knowing all too well that Anna would throw it at the annoying boy who was their friend.

"We're making SNOW ANGELS!" Anna cried, and Koko was pied in the face with the snowball as Mikan and Nonoko fell onto the snowy ground with laughter as Koko blinked, a facefull of snow and his mouth broke into a cheshire like grin. He then tackled Anna to the ground and tickled her as she screamed with laughter.

"GIRLS! WHO'S DIEING!?" Narumi yelled, coming out of the house with a whopping great frying pan in his hand and looking around as everyone cracked into laughter and Mikan knew her sides were splitting and that tears were in her eyes from laughing so hard. Narumi looked at them, then sighed when he saw everyone was okay and not dieing, that would be his worst nightmare!

"Girls, stop that! It's not funny! Now, Mikan, it's time to go inside, we need to talk." Narumi said as Mikan looked up and nodded, wiping snow from her large coat and hair, following Narumi into the house as Anna and Nonoko snickered while they sat on Koko for revenge.

Mikan went inside the warm house and took off her coat and long homemade scarf, and ran after Narumi, smiling as her girly pigtails followed her and she saw Narumi sit in a chair.

"Mikan, you know we found you 9 years tomorrow?" Narumi asked as Mikan nodded and sat near him on the floor as he stared at the young girl he and his mother had saved that terribele day the japanese palace had burned down, killing the royal Hyuuga family and their servants, all but Mikan. "Well, when tomorrow comes, you are free to leave this place and start your own life, if you want. I could find you a job and a home, if you want." Narumi explained gently as Mikan stared at him, and smiled a little.

"Really? How wonderful, my own life. But I will still visit and help here. I want to keep in touch with my friends here." Mikan said to herself as Narumi nodded and Mikan stood up, hugging him as she smiled gently.

"Thank you, for everything." Mikan said to him as he smiled and hugged her back. Mikan then ran out of the room and draped her scarf around her neck and threw on her heavy coat, and ran outside to her friends, who were snow wresteling.

"Everyone, tomorrow... I'm going to live on my own!" Mikan cried brightly as everyone gasped and ran towards her, hugging her. Koko was covered in snow and Mikan soon had snow all over her after he hugged her and threw her into a snow pile as a goodbye present and Mikan laughed, hugging them all as they sniffed. Mikan had knwon them all since the day she came to the foster home once she was found in that fire.

And she knew that tomorrow she would see the burned palace, trying to remember the day that had happened so long ago...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsume had been travelling all night to Kyoto, he had gone on a train without permission and his in the luggage coach, and then hopped off at Kyoto station. It was a lot more busy than the countryside, and Natsume knew it was a place he would be easily lost in.

"Where should I go?" he asked himself, walking out of the station and into the cold morning air, seeing some people walking around the snow covered streets and talking to friends. Natsume wondered if Kyoto was where he was born, since he was found there.

Many people were talking sadly and sighing. He wondered why they were so droopy and dippy. They all looked like they were wearing black, he wondered why. Then a young child walked towards him and yanked his sleeve. He stared down at the girl.

"Why aren't you wearing black?" she asked, and Natsume arched an eyebrow.

"Black? Why would I wear black? What's going on?" Natsume asked, when a woman came to take the child away, but he stopped her and she turned to stare at him. Her eyes were red.

"What's going on around here? Why is everyone mourning?" Natsume asked as the woman sighed and held onto the child's hand tightly, her knuckles turning white as she stared at the raven haired boy.

"Today is the day the royal Hyuuga and his family periled in a great fire in the palace. The young prince Hyuuga caused it and everyone died, except a young maid. But it is a sad day for everyone, because the Hyuuga's were a great family. If they were alive, it would be the youngest son's 18th birthday today this night. Well, we must go." she said sadly, taking her child and walking away as Natsume stood there, thinking to himself. He had been found this night, and his father said something had happened.

Natsume was confused, but kept on walking and seeing more people mourning the death of the Hyuuga's and the youngest son. He rolled his eyes and walked on, when he saw an old man selling crystals, obviously fake crystals.

"Excuse me, but where is the burned palace?" he asked the old man who stared at him and blinked like Natsume was mad.

"It's straight ahead to your left, young sir, but that is haunted, I warn you. The ghosts of the Hyuuga's are angry with their youngest son and do not like to be disturbed, they only like the young maid there who survived." the man warned as Natsume stared at him and shook his head.

"And where is this maid? How did she survive?" Natsume asked curiously as the old man shrugged.

"Pure luck, we believe, but you will find her at the old palace, thinking, trying to figure out things. She lost her memory of her past and will not tell us how or why Hyuuga hated his family so much to kill them in such a treachourus fire. She goes every year this day to think about the palace and see if she can remember anyone there. Too bad they all periled and she lived, since the young princess of the palace would have made a wonderful queen." he sighed to himself, going on with his speech as Natsume rolled his eyes, and walked away from the old man who didn't notice, and talked to himself.

Natsume walked on straight ahead to the left, like the old man had said, and came into a smaller part of Kyoto, and he looked around, seeing some people his age in the snow, and he walked towards them. They were 2 girls and a boy, all tackeling each other to the ground, and the boy was losing pathetically, but he was laughing.

"Hey, you, where is the old palace? The one that burned down a long time ago?" he asked coldly as they all looked up and stared at him, he had a face like thunder that moment, but Natsume hated being around people, he had grown up alone.

The blue haired girl, Nonoko, spoke up.

"It's not far, it's right and then you turn left and walk on, then you will come towards some gates, and that's the palace, or what used to be it. Our friends there right now." Nonoko said as Natsume raised an eyebrow yet again.

"Hm? So she must be the infamous maid who survived." Natsume asked as Anna gave him a nod and Nonoko sighed sadly.

"Yes, but she forgot everything. Well, you go on, just follow my instructions." Nonoko said as Natsume nodded and turned, walking straight ahead and then right, walking until he came to a fork in the road, and went left. He saw some lone houses that were desserted. He saw one house, and he saw something glinting in the snow. He stared at ti for a moment, before going to pick it up.

He saw that it was a golden ring with a fire inscription upon it. He knew that the fire emblem was they Hyuuga's mark, a teacher had said so before he sent him packing. Natsume looked at it for a few moments, then looked at the wall. He wondered how it had got there, if all the people in the palace had died except the maid.

He didn't know that the place he was standing was where he had knocked himself out, he didn't know the ring was his. He pocketed it, and walked on, his shoes scrunching in the snow as snow flakes gently fell onto him, and he soon game to large black iron gates, and one was open. He walked in slowly, and saw a girl standing there, her hair in pigtails as she stared at the palace, or what was left of it. He walked closer, and saw she was kind of thinking.

"Erm, excuse me." he said, and she turned and stared at him. Mikan saw a raven haired boy there, behind her. As far as she knew, she was the only one who visited the burned palace, but now another person was. She stared at him, and she saw he was very handsome.

"Er, what are you doing here? No one is permitted to come here but me." she said in a small voice as he stared at her and shrugged, like he cared about that. Mikan gulped and saw he didn't care, so she sighed and stared at the ground.

"You must be that maid who lived. Why did you live? Why didn't anyone else live?" Natsume asked as she glared at him, already hating him tremendously.

"Just plain luck, I guess! But I ask myself that, you know!" Mikan snapped, then turned her back to him and stared at the palace ruins, sighing as Natsume stared at the back of her head and shrugged, then turned around.

"Do you know of anywhere I can stay? I came all the way here, and I need to stay in a home or something. Anywhere free?" he asked curtly as Mikan looked at him and glared. Then she sighed and shrugged.

"I can't let you sleep on the streets now, can I? My guardian's told me to always take in others, no matter how conceited or pompous they act," Mikan said, angering Natsume a little.

"I am not conceited or pompous!" he snapped angrily as Mikan smirked then shrugged and turned around, walking towards the gate.

"You can stay with me, but I have only just moved out of my foster home, so it may not be tidy. And try to act nice, not like you can, anyway." Mikan mumbled as he growled and glared at her. She was ticking him off already and he was ticking her off. They had already sparked a hatred between each other.

Mikan walked ahead as Natsume followed her. He wondered how a spiteful, annoying girl like her could live from such a terribel fire that killed everyone else. But he followed her, seeing as she said she would give him a place to stay because she believed that people shouldn't leave anyone outside in the coldness.

He followed Mikan to her new home in silence. She was near the palace, so nobody actually lived near her. Mikan was just happy being near the place she was found so many years ago in that fire. Natsume walked in and scrunched up his nose.

"You live in this dump." he sneered as Mikan turned to glare at him.

"Sorry, but it's the only place I can live in! I was in a foster home so I am not exactly a princess." Mikan snapped angrily as he glared at her. This would be tough, the two past-friends in hatred...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's another chappie done, guys! I hope you liked it and Mikan was so harsh, hm? hahaha. Well, hope you enjoyed this one! I need to go write chapter three, so adios, love ya, bai bai!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Hatred Hails

Oh wow, hope you enjoyed the other chapter! Well, I hope you also like this one! Happy reading!

Only a few more chapters to go! Seven chapters, guys! oh, thanks for reviews and I love you all!

**Chapter Three: Hatred Hails**

Mikan glared at Natsume who glared at her. They seemed to always avoid each other because they were in so many fights, but Natsume always went for long walks while Mikan spent more time staring at the ruins of the palace than in her new home that she had to share with Natsume, the man she detested.

Anna, Nonoko and Koko all visited regularly, and always wondered why Natsume was there if Mikan and he hated each other so much. Mikan just told them she did not believe in leaving a person outside in the cold, especially in winter.

"So, how are you and your new best friend getting along?" Koko asked sarcastically as Mikan glared at him, ready to hit him. Natsume was out on another 'walk', but Mikan didn't want to talk about him at all, she hated him so much.

"He is not my best friend, Koko, you know that. I will throw you out into the snow if you do not watch it. Now, change the topic, quickly." Mikan said in a dangerous tone as Koko grinned and rolled his eyes. Mikan was so stubborn sometimes.

"Okay, how are you?" Nonoko asked as Mikan smiled gratefully. Koko was ticking her off a little.

"I am okay, I think. I went to visit the palace today to try and retrace my memory, but no such luck." Mikan said as Anna and Nonoko nodded and sighed, Mikan had been thinking alot lately, and visiting the palace. Natsume had seen her a few times there, but did not bother her. Mikan needed the time to herself.

"Do you know, that the China Palace was set on fire years ago, about 18 years ago, nearly." Anna suddenly spoke up, and Mikan blinked, staring at her smart friend in interest. Mikan blinked, interested in this new subject.

"Hm, go on?" Mikan asked as Anna paused and continued. They didn't know Natsume was behind the door, listening in on them.

"Well, 18 years ago the chinese king and his wife had a daughter, but something happened. That princess was passed as an omen to the kingdom, but no one believed it. She was the youngest of a family of seven, and the only girl in that royal family. No one knew their names because it is against the law to know a royals name unless you work in that palace. Anyway, a man came to them and tried to kill the child, but he was caught and he fled. But he wanted to kill her so badly. This man hated the royals because they killed his lover when she was caught trying to kill her family. The thing was, the lover was the babies mother." Anna said as Mikan gasped, holding her hand to her mouth as Anna nodded.

Koko and Nonoko were at the edges of their seats.

"But he did get his revenge. He set the palace of China on fire in the dead of the night and killed the whole family. Everyone said it was the omen of the child, but the thing was, when people found the bones of the family, they never found the babies. It was strange, because only the babies were missing." Anna said, staring at her friends, then taking in a deep breath and continued, "And the weirdest thing was, the baby was the prince's age. The Japanese prince's, and they were betrothed from the day she was born. But no one knew why both the palaces were burned down. It's strange, isn't it?" Anna stared at everyone, and Mikan breathed in.

"Isn't it? The princesses palace was torched, but here people say that the japanese prince burned his palace. How strange. Two young children betrothed to each other, their palaces burned down. This is not normal." Mikan whispered as Anna nodded and sighed.

"Yes, but someone had said that the chinese palace was burned down by the oldest son, because he was jealous of his new sister. The Sakura's are a legend today, like the Hyuuga's. They even had an emblem." Anna said as Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"What? Like the Hyuuga's had the flame?" Nonoko asked as Anna nodded.

"Yes. The Sakura's had the Cherry Blossom. When the baby princess was born, her father gave her a necklace with a sakura blossom on it. The prince of Japan was given a ring with the fire emblem on it." Anna said knowingly as Mikan, Koko adn Nonoko stared at her. Natsume looked surprised, and fished the ring out of his pocket. He stared at the fire emblem on it. The child prince had that ring when he died.

Mikan stared at the ground and sighed. Natsume then walked away towards his small room. Mikan sighed and stood up, going to do the same thing.

"I need to go to my room. Will you be okay to see yourselves out?" Mikan asked as they nodded and she said her goodbyes, then left for her room, sighing and sitting on her small bed, just like Natsume was. Mikan then started to lay on her bed and think about the Sakura's and the Hyuuga's, both their palaces had burned,

and yet, the sons had been blamed. Mikan thought it was not right. She knew something was wrong. How could one son from one family and another both want to burn down their palaces?

Natsume was thinking the same, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Kyoto in Japan in a small secluded area, a man was working. His eyes were dangerous looking and he was twistedly grinning. His name, was Reo. He had been in the country, gladly taking all the glory for the Hyuuga murder and not being found out at all.

He had killed his enemies successfully. The Imai's he had Shoda's and Imai's he had successfully killed recently, and he had murdered the Nogi's before hand. But the great thing was, nobody realised there was a pattern. All fires and all the brothers were blamed. He found it easy.

The reason he hated so many of these people? This is his story...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Reo, you are banished from this kingdom, you have commited treason too many times. Next, you shall be hanged." the king of China said as Reo growled and glared at King Sakura, who was trying to protect his child of 2 days._

_"You killed Yuka! You murdered her! She did nothing to anyone! And you killed my brother!" Reo yelled as King Sakura glared at him and pointed a menacing finger._

_"I never killed your brother! And my wife brought her own death upon her for plotting to kill us and having an affair with you! I am giving you one more chance, now go before I set my guards upon you!" snapped King Sakura as Reo glared at him, and pointed at the high king._

_"You will regret this! I will have my revenge upon you!" Reo snapped, and fled as the king sighed. Reo had run to the country, but was plotting against the Sakura family. He loathed them so much._

_Reo's father was once the king of Russia, but King Sakura had battled him and killed him, then he killed Reo's half brother, Persona, and Reo grew angry with hatred. Then he had an affair with the young queen and she was put to death because she wanted to kill her family with Reo's help._

_But Reo hated other kingdoms, too. The King of Japan, the Hyuuga's, were his fathers enemies from many years ago and his dieing wish was to kill them. Then there was the Queen of Germany, the Imai's, and they had burned his own mother at the stake. The Shoda's were Reo's distant family, but they cursed him and said he was a demon, ready to kill, and then the Nogi's. The King of Thailand. Reo detested them because the Nogi prince had told him his mother was a witch and his father was a stupid old man with no life. All of these kingdoms Reo had torched down, and blamed it on all of the children._

_For the Sakura's, it was the oldest son, Hamulin Sakura. For the Hyuuga's, it was the youngest prince, Natsume Hyuuga. For the Nogi's it was Prince Ruka Nogi, heir to the throne. The Shoda's was their daughter Sumire and for the Imai's it was the princess Hotaru Imai. All the deaths had been easy, and he was always there, saying it was the child he blamed that did it because they were against their family and hated everyone._

_All people had believed him. Reo was a twisted evil little oik..._

**END FLASHBACK**

Reo grinned. He had destroyed all five kingdoms and no one would rule them, now. He was pleased with himself thanks to his handy work. But he was glad with the Hyuuga palace he burned, because he had killed two innocent children right in front of him, almost. And it was the little prince's birthday, too.

He recalled that day in his head. The pantry maid was dancing with the prince and he knew they were just about to kiss, when he came in, spoiled the perfect moment and burned the place down, hearing their little screams as he ran away in the dead of the night.

Reo smirked to himself. He needed to go into Kyoto to see the ruined palace again, just to remember that night. He smirked. He loved being an evil man...

Mikan was in the main room, reading when Natsume came in and glared at her. they still hated each other. She returned the glare and then looked back down at her book and tried to concentrate on it more than trying to glare at Natsume.

"Your reading a stupid history book?" he sneered as Mikan slammed it shut and glared at him.

"It's better than walking around, being stupid and lonely! I have friends and a life!" Mikan snapped back, throwing the book on the floor as Natsume glared at her and took a threatening step forward.

"You are a stupid little girl. Who would want to be your friend? You should have just died in that fire, along with the rest of them and the prince of shame!" Natsume snapped as Mikan gasped and hardened her glare at him.

"He was no Prince of Shame! I may not have known who he was, but the prince was not to be ashamed of! And no one deserved to die in that fire, not even the young prince who started it!" Mikan snapped in a growl as Natsume glared at her coldly.

"You did. You have no purpose in life, all you do is act childish and listen to poncy stories about princes and princesses." Natsume yelled as Mikan stared at him in shock. No one had ever said she had no purpose in life before, but Mikan had always felt like she had no purpose in life because she had forgotten about her past life. She stood in silence for a moment, then sniffed silently, tears stinging her hazel eyes.

"What do you know about me." she whispered silently, turning and walking away, the tears dribbling down her face as she sniffed and went to her room, slamming the door shut and falling onto her bed, rubbing her eyes roughly. Natsume g;ared at the door.

But maybe she was right. What _did_ he know about her...?

XXXXXX

Well I hope you enjoyed that one! I loved making this one. Yeah, what does Natsume know about Mikan Sakura? Tension is rising... When will they fall in love, will they remember their past? Find out soon!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Mikan's Treasure

Hm, 3 more chapters to go... HOPE YOU ENOY!!!

Well, well, well... Next chapter I see, I think I gave myself a dose of 'Get up and make the story, your fans want the story!!!' Yuppers kids, I'm crazy. (This is due to too much candy)

**Chapter Four: Mikan's Treasure.**

Mikan was staring at the ruins yet again on a semi-sunny day in February. That day Mikan and Natsume had been in another fight. Natsume had called her cold hearted and she had called him an ignorant male with no heart. Mikan had then decided to calm down at the ruins while Natsume went for a long walk across the frozen lake. Mikan secretly hoped he fell in, drowning.

Mikan sighed as the wind gently blew through her hair. She wondered why the young prince started the fire, and why he wanted to kill everyone in the palace. Mikan didn't know why she was so curious, it was strange. But Mikan also felt like venturing into the ruins to try and find something out. But she was also a little scared, too.

But Mikan then saw a small hole made from one of the walls. It was a basement window, she figured, and walked towards it. Mikan blinked and saw the window wasn't there, but there was a bigger hole beside it, where she had been found that dreadful day. Mikan peered in it, and saw a charred black room that must have been a laundry room once before.

Mikan climbed down the large hole through the wall, and she stepped onto the ashy ground, her boots going black thanks to the soot. She looked around. After many years, it still smelled of damp soot and the fire. Mikan choked on the smell, but wrapped her scarf around her neck and explored, hoping to figure out some of her past as a maid in the great palace before the fire started and gave her amnesia.

Mikan looked around, seeing a small laundry shoot, not realising that the laundry shoot was the one that she had helped Natsume escape to safety from. Mikan looked around sadly, seeing all the charred things in the small damp sooty room as she walked around, staring at everything. She saw an old charred boot in one corner, then she saw a door that was black from being burnt, and she walked towards it slowly, pushing it open.

Mikan came to an old staircase made of stone, she knew it would lead to the 1st floor of the palace, so she proceeded, her heart thumping against her chest as she climbed the long stairs. Mikan didn't know what she wouild expect, but she took a deep breath, and when she came to the closed door charred from the fire years ago, she pushed it open, and stared at the great hall. Mikan gasped, and walked into the empty hall.

Her footsteps echoed on the charred walls and there were burnt tapestries and curtains, rugs under her feet were in crumbles and the patterns on the floor were no longer visible from all of the soot. Mikan looked around as she walked to the middle of the floor, and looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling painting was angels and a princess dieing. It was still fine. Mikan stared at it for a few moments, then stared at the wooden staircase that was no longer there, for it had burned. Mikan walked towards the doors that were the main entrance, and saw the brass doorknobs carved into the shape of a flame.

Mikan stared at it and sighed, then turned around again and walked towards the far wall, and saw a small pantry there, she put her hand against the dead door and sighed. People had said she was a pantry maid, and Mikan slowly opened the creaking door, and stared into the pantry, seeing a charred inside and melted candle sticks and holders. The shelves were on the floor and Mikan stepped on something, she stared at what she had stepped on and blinked. It was a small smashed picture frame. It had the Hyuuga families photo in it.

Mikan stared at the photo as she picked it up and put her hand on the broken glass, a baby was in the mothers arms. She wondered if that was the prince who had perished his whole family and servants. Mikan put it down slowly, and walked out, closing the door and walking around more. She saw a painting that was safe from the fire, and she stared at it. Curtains had protected it adn it was of the whole family of the Hyuuga's.

Mikan blinked as she stared at the King and Queen. The King was holding his daughter, she was beautiful, and the mother held her son's hand. Mikan looked at the son of the Hyuuga's and stared at him for a few moments. She peered closer, staring at his crimson orbs, and shook her head.

He look like... Natsume. But Mikan shook her head again. Natsume couldn't be the prince, because the prince had died in the fire she survived in.

Mikan stared at his face more and lifted her hand, touching the painting and then stepping back, ready to leave, when something on the ballroom floor caught her eye. She walked towards it and saw some burned silk fabric on the ground and picking it up, then she saw that next to the fabric, was a golden chain, with a Sakura blossom pendant on it.

Mikan stared at it and put a hand to her mouth. The Sakura princesses pendant was in the ruins, but the princess was chinese. Mikan shook her head and stared at it for a moment. She wanted to know how it had gotten in the palace and why it was in the middle of the floor. Mikan then slipped it in her pocket, hoping to investigate more, but she also felt that she had seen it somewhere before, in her past. Mikan's stomach lurched.

She quickly stood up and coughed from inhaling too much soot. Mikan turned on her heel, quickly leaving, and she enetered the staircase again, closing the door behind her, just as someone walked in the front entrance...

Reo entered the palace through the entrance, grinning as he held out his arms and saw the ruined palace that used to behold the glory in the whole of Japan. Reo smirked and breathed in the scent of a burnt palace that he had destroyed. He walked around, smiling to himself gladly.

"The scent of victory." he smirked, and walked towards the large painting of the Hyuuga family, and stared at the small Natsume Hyuuga holding his mothers hand tightly in the frame. He smirked.

"Your dead, brat. I enjoyed seeing your look of terror. No one knows the truth of the fire. You are the murderer here." he hissed as he smirked and then walked past the painting, when he noticed something. A small puddle of water from the snow outside. He stared at it. It seemed that someone else hadd been in the palace, snooping around. He wondered who the nosy person was. Reo smirked, then walked towards the door.

"My reign of terror still prevails, Hyuuga's. No one can stop me." he smirked, closing the doors and walking out, when he saw a girl standing at the gate, her back to the palace as she stared up at the sky. He raised an eyebrow, and walked towards her, gently tapping her on the shoulder.

"Are you lost?" he asked, pretending to be nice as she looked up at him and gave him a faint smile, shaking her head. She saw his eyes, and felt a shiver run down her spine. He scared her, and she felt that she had seen those cold brown eyes before. Mikan stepped back slowly, staring at him as he stared at her.

She looked strangely familiar, he tried to recall when he saw her.

"No. I'm fine. I must go." Mikan whispered, turning as he watched her leave, and saw a gold chain coming from her fist as she walked. It swayed as she walked, and he tried to think of when he saw her, and why she was outside the palace he had torched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsume was walking on the lake, staring at the prince's ring as he thought silently. He wondered why that prince had torched his own palace and family. He walked off the frozen lake, and wondered if Mikan would be home, ready to annoy him.

Natsume pulled a face, and walked on back towards his home as Mikan was ready to walk in, and she looked up just in time to see him walking up to her. She hardened her stare and opened the door.

"Do not start, Hyuuga. I am tired." she hissed as Natsume glared back at her.

"If you don't open your mouth I will not open mine." Natsume hissed back as Mikan clenched her fist with the chain in her hand. She gritted her teeth together and breathed in, slowly she calmed down and relaxed.

"Just go away, I can not tolerate your behaviour." Mikan whispered, she was still upset about the time when Natsume had said she had no purpose in this life and that she should have died in the fire. It hurt her, still. She did not know why.

Mikan opened her home door and walked in, going straight into her bedroom and putting the pendant in a small box she kept precious things in. Mikan the closed the small lid and sat down on her matress and stared at the beige wall. Mikan thought about that picture, and why the youngest son of the king looked so much like Natsume, and why she had found the Chinese pendant on the ground when it should have burned in the palace of china's fire.

Mikan realised that her life held more secrets than she knew about, ones that were about her, and other people. She wondered if she would evr solve the mystery behi nd why the prince had caused that fire? Or didn't he?

Mikan lay down on her bed and stared at the pale ceiling. It was strange, two fires that were to the two betrothed children, but no one could find any bones for the youngest daughter, and in the palace there was the pendant the princess of China had when she was born, how could it get to the Japanese palace in the ballroom? Why did the child prince look like Natsume when the small boy was dead? Why were there so many secrets in the world? What was Mikan's past?

So many of these questions went around Mikan's head. She wondered about it, then closed her eyes gently and sighed. She needed rest, she did not have time to think. In the next room, Natsume was wondering who his parents were.

He wanted to know if they were still alive or dead, and he wondered why he felt bad about hurting Mikan so much. He hated being around her, but wanted to be near her, too, and he didn't like being so mean and cold towards her, since she was trying to be nice to him, but he ticked her off. He wondered if he was always so mean towards people that way.

But they never figured any of these answers out, so instead, they slept...

Early in the february morning, Mikan went outside, seeing the snow had melted. She was going to visit her friends. It was the day that Koko was ready to leave the foster home and go to live on his own. Koko was going to travel far away to Germany to see a distant relative he had found, and it seemed that Anna was the saddest to see him go away.

Mikan walked towards the foster home, and saw Koko and Anna sitting in the garden. She stared at them, seeing how sad they both were. Mikan saw them holding hands, and her eyes widened. Then she saw that poor Anna had tears in her eyes, and the tears stained her face.

Mikan stood behind a large sakura tree and watched, listening as Anna sniffed and held Koko's hand in hers.

"I can not bear it if you leave! I need you with me." she cried, her tears choking her as Koko stared at her and put his other hand on her face, and his thumb wiped away a tear in her eye. For once, Koko was not joking around, and he was being serious and kind. But he was always kind, especially towards Anna. Mikan smiled a little as Anna stared at him sadly, and put her head on his chest.

"I want to stay, but I'll come back, and I'll stay with you. When your released from here, you can come to be with me. I will never forget you and I love you too much to forget you, anyway." he said silently, and Mikan could barely hear as Anna looked up sadly and sniffed, roughly wiping her eyes with her coat sleeve.

"You promise?" she whispered, and he nodded, whispering back.

"I promise." Koko then slowly leaned in and gave Anna a small kiss on her lips as Mikan gasped silently, then smiled faintly. She was happy they liked each other, her heart felt happy, too. Mikan then came out fro m hiding, and walked towards them.

"Koko, your leaving. I can not believe your leaving this place." Mikan said quietly as the two looked up and Anna's eyes rimmed with tears again as Koko nodded sadly, and Mikan held out her arms for a hug, and Koko stood up and embraced her, sighing sadly.

Natsume was walking along and saw Mikan hug Koko. His heart twanged with jealousy, and he gritted his teeth, feeling angry. He did not understand why, but then Mikan and Koko broke from their embrace, and Mikan hugged Anna who was sobbing. The Anna went to circle her arms around Koko's neck and kiss him as she sobbed.

Mikan turned and saw Natsume staring. She sighed and went to walk over to him, and he put his hands in his coat pocket.

"What is happening?" he asked as Mikan stared at him, and his fists clenched, his knuckles turning white. He was somehow jealous that Mikan was hugging another guy.

"My friend is leaving. Anna's sad because she loves Koko so much, and I will miss him, I will. He's going to Germany today, and I want him to be safe and happy, but Anna is so sad, I don't want her to be alone." Mikan whispered sadly as Natsume stared at the sad girl and sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"He will remember her." he said with a shrug as she stared at him, and he thought of the memory he had from the time he was a kid where someone was screaming and pulling him. He stared at Mikan, who gave him a small smile then nodded.

"I will, thanks, Natsume. Do you want to come and have some tea back home? Or are you going for yet another walk?" Mikan asked as he stared at her. They were talking like normal people. He stared at her, then nodded.

"Sure. Let's go." he said as she nodded and followed him. She looked over her shoulder and stared at Koko and Anna. They were in each others arms, whispering in each others ears sweet nothing. It made Mikan happy, but...

She wanted to be like that with Natsume...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Oer, Mikan is starting to get feelings for Natsume-kun... HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! Well, I need to be getting on with the next chapter! Adios, amigos!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. AN: NOT SO IMPORTANT

A/N: DEAR PEEPS!!!!

Okies, seeing as my CPU is fixed, I should be able to put up stories, right? Not really, seeing as it is hating me forever and will not put up the internet. So... SORRY! I have to now copy it all onto paper and re-write it. Well, I'll start tomorrow. SAYONARA!

Blue -Niagra XXXX


	6. 5: Remembering Terrible Things

Well, I had to copy the next chapter from my other comp seeing as it hates me now and forever will. Hope you enjoyn this chapter, so, yayers! Oh, and actually it's only 6 chapters!!! Damn me, I am soooo not good at maths. Well, hope you enjoy!

I do not own Gakuen alice or Anastasia at all, even though I wish I could

**Chapter 5: Remembering Terrible things.**

Mikan sat on the green grass in the March morning. She was getting along with Natsume well, and felt pleased to be around him. She did miss Koko alot and had to comfert poor Anna sometimes when he sent sweet letters saying he missed her so much. Mikan hoped he would return to Anna, soon.

Mikan had turned 18 and celebrated her brithday with Narumi, Anna, Nonoko and Natsume in the foster home because she was finally an adult. Mikan had remembered her birthday from a child and her name, but nothing else. She had asked Natsume when his birthday was, but he didn't remember. Mikan thought that was strange.

But Mikan still had the Sakura pendant, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen it somewhere before, and that man she had seen outside the palace gates, whenever she thought of him, a chill always ran down her spine.

She still had the feeling that she had seen his terrible, cold eyes somewhere before. She even had nightmares about it. Mikan frowned as she picked up her histroy book and flipped through the pages. No one disturbed her, the wind blew the edges of the pages and her hair gently as she read in the dim sunlight. Natsume was out walking again, not to Mikan's surprise.

Mikan sighed as she closed her book and put it on the ground. She looked at her surroundings. The cherry blossoms were coming into season again, and the smallest one would always be the most beautiful, she knew. She wondered if the youngest Sakura princess would have been the most beautiful if she had lived?

Then she heard soft footsteps on the grass, and she turned to see Natsume, staring at her and raising a fine black eyebrow at her.

"Your still reading that stupid history book?" he asked as Mikan shook her head and still stared at the cherry blossoms swaying on the tree branches.

"No, I was thinking about the cherry blossoms. The smallest cherry blossom, or the last out of it's bud, is always the most beautiful, don't you think?" Mikan asked softly as he stared at the cherry blossoms and shrugged, sitting beside her on the green grass.

"I don't see any difference." Natsume said, shrugging again as Mikan frowned, then sighed and shook her head, placing her book on her lap and squinting her eyes up at the small sun, it's rays warming her a little as Natsume sighed and lay on the grass. Mikan looked at him still.

Natsume stared at the sky, the clouds passing as he sighed and breathed in. Mikan stared at him still. (again)

"Where did you grow up?" Mikan asked quietly as he looked at her and shrugged.

"The countryside away from Kyoto, but I was found here by my foster father when I was 8 years old. He took me in and took care of me, although he was blind. I stayed beside him until the day before the anniversary he found me. Then I came here." Natsume said, staring at the sky. Mikan gave him one of her small smiles.

"What about you?" he asked her, and Mikan blinked for a moment then sighed to herself and rested her hands on her lap over the book as he stared at the young girl he lived with.

"I was found in that fire. I was the only survivor left from hundreds of people. I can't remember much about my past, you see. I don't remember anything. Narumi and his mother took me in and I stayed in their foster hom. I have been curious about who I am, but as far as I know, a meer pantry maid is nothing compared to a prince whom everyone blames for that stupid palace fire. Sometimes when I hear that, I feel like crying out that I wasn't his fault. I don't know why, I just do." Mikan said, sadness draping her voice as Natsume stared at her, and his heart fell, for some reason.

He felt sad, for some reason. And angry, too. Mikan then looked up and lay on her tummy, staring at him.

"Natsume? Do you still think that I have no purpose in life? Do you think that I should not have lived through that fire?" she asked silently, hoping, just hoping, that he would say no. Then she would smile for him.

"I think it was fate that saved you. I guess you needed to live to fulfill that purpose. Maybe you purpose is to find your past." Natsume said to her and she smiled, her hair falling into her pretty eyes as they stared at each other for a moment, then Mikan spoke again in a small voice.

"What about your past? Is that you purpose?" she asked him gently, and he shrugged, staring at her face as she stared at his.

"I don't know anymore. All I know is that I was found by an old man who is blind and that I can never remember my past. Only my name." he said silently as Mikan stared at him, blinking occasionally.

"When were you found?" she asked, almost in a whisper as he looked at her and sighed.

"You ask a lot of questions... On the day the fire broke out on the palace, the fire you were found in." Natsume said as Mikan blinked, then sat up. It was weird, how they were both found on the same day, at the same age, and they were both knocked out and had no clue about their past.

Natsume also found it weird. They were both even more curious than ever.

"That's just strange. How could that be possible, us two having experienced the same thing at almost the same time?" Mikan asked silently to herself, but Natsume heard it and sat up, propping himself on his elbows as he stared at Mikan, who was concentrating. She looked so sweet when she was concentrating like that, he thought. Mikan stared at him and sighed.

"I was speaking out loud. Do you want to go back inside?" she asked as he nodded and stood up, holding out his hand so that she could take it and stand. Mikan gently put her palm in his, but as she was lifting herself up, she slipped and fell, dragging Natsume down on top of her in a fairly awkward position, causing the two to both blush furiously.

"Oh... sorry. Natsume, I did not mean to-" Mikan said, blushing furiously as Natsume shook his head and made his bangs cover his eyes, so that Mikan did not see how red he was from their position and how close they were. He slowly stood up and shook his head again, helping Mikan up, too.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Come on, get your book and let's go." he mumbled, and turned as Mikan picked up her book and thought of how close they were, and she smiled to herself as she blushed, then ran after him, the book to her chest.

But before she could come to the door, she spotted that man, the one she always seemed to shiver around. He was staring at the ruined palace, and she saw he was smirking. She wondered why he was like that, and she shivered again. He creeped her out alot.

Natsume walked to the door then stopped and stared at Mikan as she stared at the man, and she shivered even more. Natsume saw him, too, and he felt his stomach flip nervously. That man, he had seen him somewhere before, and he didn't like him, he suddenly knew.

He then took Mikan's arm and made her step back.

"Natsume?" she asked, and the man turned and his eyes flashed. Reo. Had he heard that correctly? Had the girl said Natsume? Although Natsume was a popular name in Japan, for girls. Reo stared over at them and he saw the boy was clutching the females arm. He had seen Mikan outside the palace gates, and his eyes also flashed.

"Mikan, I do not like the look of him. We need to get inside." Natsume said under his breath. Mikan stared at him, nodding silently and obediantly. She knew the man was trouble, but what trouble?

"Natsume... I'm scared." Mikan whispered to him as he stared at her and nodded, then he stopped and stared at Reo for a moment. He swore it was like Dejavu. He had heared someone say that to him before, someone very important to him... Mikan grasped his hand in hers and pulled him gently inside as Reo stared at them.

There was no mistake, that was Natsume Hyuuga, and Reo was angry with himself, because that brat hadn't died, and he realised that the young girl was the pantry maid...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night as they tried to sleep, Mikan was thinking about the man who scared both her and Natsume. It seemed he had a connection with them, but Mikan was thinking more about Natsume's safety than hers, and Natsume was thinking about it, too. He was scared that Mikan would get hurt.

But he also remembered something else, something from his past...

_He was running down the halls as someone laughed. Fire was everywhere and a young girl was pulling him, screaming that they had to escape because she did not want him to die. She was opening a laundry schute, and Natsume went in and she followed..._

Natsume blinked, the girl must have been close to him and he must have loved her, too. He lay on his back as he thought about it, then took the ring with the fire emblem on it from his bedside table, and stared at it in the dark. He blinked, then put it down.

Mikan was curled up as she tried to sleep, but she was crying. She was dreaming, having a nightmare. Reo was in it...

_"Well, well, well... The birthday boy is getting a small token from the pantry maid. Too bad to spoil your moment, kids." he cackled as Mikan gasped and stepped back, and the boy she was standing behind eyes shot open and he stood in front of Mikan protectively._

_"... I'm scared." Mikan whispered. Then there were flames and cackeling laughter all around her..._

"NATSUME!" Mikan cried, jumping as Natsume ran in and stared at her, seeing before him the shivering and crying girl crumpled in her bed as she sniffled and clutched to her knee's. He walked towards her, and gently put his hand on her head then sat next to her.

"Natsume... The prince... That man... The prince tried to protect me, but I don't know if he ever survived." Mikan sobbed silently as Natsume shuffled towards her, and wrapped his arms around her body gently, pulling her into a comferting embrace as she cried, and soon, her sobs were silent, and he stayed with her like that for a few minutes. Mikan wiped her eyes silently and sniffed. Then she hugged Natsume back. He was so... warm.

"Thank you for being here, Natsume. I don't know what I would do without you." she whispered as he nodded, he could see her tear filled eyes even in the dark, and he stared at her sad face, then let go of her as she stared at him, feeling cold and she shivered again.

"You know... The prince must have been a special person to me, once... I feel so close to him, and it makes me sad to know that he was blamed, for something he never did." Mikan whispered as she hugged her knee's and Natsume stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a whisper, and she stared at him then smiled faintly, staring at her knee's.

"That man, the one we saw outside, he killed the Hyuuga family, and my prince." Mikan whispered sadly as Natsume stared at her, even more in shock, then she shook her head and sighed, laying down again and sniffing as she wiped her eyes then closed them. "He murdered them with cold blood, I know he did. I will never forgive him." Mikan then let a small tear dribble down her cheek, and Natsume stared for a moment, then left the room silently, closing the door.

He was thinking about the girl who had been helping him to escape from soemthing. From that fire. He shivered. It was strange, but he had a feeling that he knew where the fire had started, and who that little pantry maid was that he loved,

He was sure that Reo did kill his family, that he was the lost prince, and that Mikan was the maid he adored...

LALALALALALALALALALALALA

Oer, Natsume knows! YAY! Well, I need to write the other chap down on paper first, then I have to put it on document and then the internet! Please, review if you wish! SAYONARA! (Oh, and I think I have a crush on someone now!!!)

_**Love Blue -Niagra in crush mode!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. 6: Experiencing terrible things

Well, the last chapter! NOOO! Hopefully I will get new ideas. I don't know how long I have been writing these fanfictions, I only started qriting as a 12 year old for Teen Titans, then TMM, and now Gakuen Alice! I can'r believe I have come so far, and I am only 14! Well, please enjoy the last chapter!

Blue -Niagra: This chapter is dedicated to my lil sister-chan, Silver Arctic Wolf and Winglessfairy25!!! LOVE YOU ALL!

**Chapter Six: Experiencing Terrible Things**

Mikan was roaming the old palace, seeing if she could find anymore clues. She still did not know about the necklace she had found, but she had not shown Natsume, either. He seemed to be occupied with something else, though.

Mikan was still curious, but she had been in love with the prince who had been cruelly blamed for the fire. Mikan had saved him because she wanted him to live so much. She had made sure he was safe.

But if the prince was safe, then where was he? Did he even remember who she was at all? Mikan sighed sadly to herself, and slowly she crept into the palace, feeling the soot in her throat as she walked in, clutching the pendant close to her chest. She hadn't told Natsume where she was going, she did not want to worry him too much.

Mikan never wanted to worry him. She liked him too much. Mikan stared down at the necklace and sighed, then continued on her way until she was in the charred ballroom. She wondered if there was any way to get upstairs at all. She needed to remember a way without using the grand staircase.

Then, Mikan remembered a small passage to the upper floor that was a stone staircase in a small area the maids had used to get to the attics or other rooms to clean them. Mikan went to find it, and she did, it was by the pantry where she worked near. She smiled to herself and opened it slowly.

She saw tha passage to the upper floor, and she gasped, then quickly took the stairs two at a time, sprinting up the stairs, and seeing a black door that was locked by a hook and bolt. She unhooked the hook, and opened the heavy door made of metal, and pushed it with all her might. Then she saw she was in a large room, black with soot and smoke as she stared at the room, and saw many different things in there. It was like a small treasure cave. It was the attic, and the things that were unharmed were all made of metal. Mikan looked at everything in wonder.

She had never been in the attoc before, not even as a maid. She remembered the Queen telling her not to go up there, for her own safety...

_"Mikan, you can not go up there, you might get hurt, dear. There are so many terrible things in the attic." the queen said as Mikan stared at her and nodded._

_"Why not, your heighness? All the big maids go up there." Mikan said in her small voice as the queen sighed and took her hand, leading her away from the attic. Mikan wondered what was in there. And was it really dangerous?..._

Mikan looked around again, then walked towards the end of the attic where paintings were covered by cloth, and small boxes were scattered around everywhere and metal baby rattles. She wondered what was inside the boxes. They were all made of metal.

Mikan stared at them all for a moment, and then lined them up, smiling as she put them all in sixe and colour order, too. She opened the biggest box forst, and in it, was a key. She blinked, and went to open the next box. It was locked. She understood.

There was a medium box that was the prettiest. It was red and printed with gold and cherry blossoms around it and the key hole was golden, too. Mikan knew that all the keys would unlock one box, until the last box was opened to reveal what it held inside.

Mikan picked up the silver key, and looked for the box with a silver lock. It was the purple velvet box, and she put the key in, slowly turned it, and opened it. It opened to show another key, a rusty old one, so Mikan looked for the box with a rusty lock. It was a tin box that wasn't very pretty, but she opened it and lifted the lid. A bronze key lay there, and she opened the pink box with the bronze key hole. It was like a secret puzzle she needed to solve,

"I wonder which key the pretty box holds?" Mikan whispered to herself as she unlocked another box, and then another, and another, until the last key was found, it was the one that had a tassel at the end of it made of silk red strings, and she stared at it. She knew which key it was, and she knew it was the last key to the last box. Mikan gulped, and put it into the lock of the pretty box, and she turned it slowly, and she opened the lid, slowly.

Inside, Mikan saw there was a dancing Ballerina and some sweet music filled the room. Also, inside the box, she saw a sealed note, and a cherry blossom hair clasp. Mikan held them up, and stared at them. She then opened the sealed note, and smoothed out the yellowing piece of paper. Mikan read the neat handwriting, wondering who it was to.

Her heart skipped a beat when she sawe her name at the top. Mikan gulped, and started to read.

_Dearest Mikan,_

_We know you are in great danger, and one day we hope that this letter will be with you and the truth about who you are.  
Mikan, darling, I love you very much, but I had to save you before it was too late. When Reo said he would kill us I  
knew I had to save you from peril. I sent you to Japan to stay with the Hyuuga family, and one day they would give you  
this letter and you would realise you were betrothed to the prince, Natsume Hyuuga. I don't want you to feel sad that  
we died tragically, we were murdered, but stay safe. I have asked the queen to make you a maid so that Reo would  
not suspect you were still alive. Mikan, your mother and I, we loved you. I know your mother died shortly after your  
birth, but she cherished you with all her heart. I want you to remember that you are always a princess, and always  
my little girl. I love you, and wish you a happy life, princess Mikan Sakura._

_Love King Sakura of China, your father. XXX_

Mikan stared at the letter, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at it. She was a princess, the princess of China, no wonder the babies bones were never found. Mikan stared at it, shocked. She knew her eyes were wet with tears. She knew she was happy that she had found one thing out about her history. She was happy to know that Natsume was her prince.

But she was sad to know she would never meet her family. Mikan clutched the letter tightly in her hands, then she looked down at the Sakura pendant in her trembling hands, and gulped, putting it around her neck.

She was the princess, who had been the omen, but she wasn't one. Mikan sighed and put the letter back in the box, and the clip too, and she locked up the box, and put it in her large coat pocket, and the key, too, and slowly crept towards the door she had entered, and she was going to leave, when...

"Aha, hello, pantry maid." cried a sneering voice and Mikan turned around in horror to see Reo standing there in front of her, grinning twistedly as he walked towards her, and closed the door he had come from that she had entered. He had followed her.

"REO!" Mikan cried in fright as he grinned and she tripped, her tears fading and they were replaced with frigth and anger. The anger was for him blaming Natsume for the fire.

"So you remember. And I thought you were dead, like your prince. But _no, _you lived. You saved prince Hyuugva." he said, his voice turning from humorous to angry, and he glared at her, picking her up by the collar as she gulped and stared at his flaming eyes.

"Yes, I saved him because I loved him, but you can never love. And I still love him, even after I forgot about him so many years ago." Mikan spat as Reo grinned and laughed, his grip tightening on her shirt collar as he brought his face closer to hers.

"Your pretty little mouth will soon shut up, and your looks will fade, you urchin. I am going to get rid of you two once and for all, like I did with the rest of the Hyuuga family, Shoda, Nogi, Imai and Sakura families. You two will just be another unfortunate death upon the world." he hissed as Mikan glared at him, lifting her leg.

"Wrong, Reo. We'll escape again, and as long as Natsume will get to safety every time, I will never care if I die. And you know what else? You never killed the Sakura family." she said, smirking, and suddenly she kicked him in the stomach and he let go of her, clutching his stomach in pain as she smirked to herself. "Because you never killed me! You never killed the only Sakura daughter, princess of China!" she then found the attic door and opened it, the stairs were released and Mikan ran down them as quickly as she could. while Reo cursed and went after her.

So he had never killed the little omen princess he hated so much. He ran after her, and Mikan knew he was on her tail, but she didn't care. She needed to save Natsume. She could not bear it if he was hurt because of her. Mikan ran down the halls as fast as she could, but she had forgotten one minor detail to escaping the palace.

She ran down the halls, passing framed pictures and burnt or singed curtains from years agao, she just ran, running for her life as Reo ran after her.

"Get here you brat!" he yelled as Mikan screamed in fright and ran, the heavy box still in her pocket as she ran a little faster and tried to find rooms to hide in. Luckily, she remembered where Natsume's room had been. She remembered her past...

_Mikan and Natsume had been dancing, but now they were running from the fire. Natsume wanted to go and tell everyone, but the fire was already birning the stairs and in the way of every passgage Mikan knew of. She wanted him to get out quickly, she needed to save him. Mikan knew one way they could escape: The laundry schute._

_Mikan was desperate to save her beloved. She needed him to be safe. Mikan only cared for him, she did not care if she died, if Natsume was safe, then she would die a thousand deaths to see his smile..._

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered, running into the prince's old room and locking it shut as tears rolled down her face, and she ran towards the bed. She knew that Reo would find her, but at leats she was a little safe, but she was scared. The room was so comferting, like being in Natsume's arms. It was her sanctuary...

Natsume was looking for Mikan, but he could not find her anywhere. He wanted to tell her his feelings for her, although he couldn't think of how to say say it. He was nervous, but he knew that Mikan would understand and smile sweetly at him.

He was looking everywhere, but no one had seen her, not even Anna and Nonoko, her two friends. He wondered where she was, he wondered if she was at the ruins of the palace. He walked over there, thinking. She was nowhere.

Then, he heard screaming coming from the palace and a door slamming shut. Mikan's scream. Natsume knew instantly that she was in danger. He ran into the gardens and towards the palace. He felt that Reo was there. He knew it.

Reo was going to kill Mikan!

Natsume ran towards the large hole in the wall and saw that it led to the laundry basement. He knew where he was. The place where he escaped when Mikan had saved him, helping him to live a good life. She had saved him, because she loved him so much...

_"Prince, take something with you." she whispered, and picked up a heavy looking coat and she gave another to Natsume, and put it on, then she ran towards a small bench and put on some boots that she wore usually, and turned to Natsume again and ran towards a door, pulling the handle, but to her dismay, it was locked._

_"We can't escape! Natsume-kun, find another way to get out, quickly!" Mikan cried loudly as Natsume nodded, and ran around, looking for a spot, when he saw a small window that they could fit through and he pointed to it, and Mikan gasped._

_"Good! Get something to stand on and we can get out to safety!" Mikan cried as Natsume went to find boxes and Mikan got a chair to stand on, she lifted her arm, and lifted the window catch quickly, then jumped down as she pushed open the window that would lead them to safety. Natsume returned and Mikan helped prepare the ladder of boxes._

_They soon had their ladder of boxes and Mikan helped Natsume to climb up them, and he climbed through the window. Natsume then turned as Mikan struggled to climb the boxes and she saw him there, holding out his hand to her._

_"Mikan, grab my hand, quickly." he whispered as she gave him a small smile and lifted her hand, ready to take his, she stretched her arm more, her hand close to his when suddenly her foot slipped and so did the boxes. Mikan gasped and started to fall as Natsume's eyes widened, and he saw Mikan fall to the ground, hitting her head and becoming unconcious. Natsume had a small tear in his eye._

_"Mikan. Mikan wake up, we need to get to safety." he whispered gently, and he stood up, looking around, trying to find help as Mikan lay there, the flames slowly going through the whole building and towards the basement laundry room. Natsume ran towards the palace gates and opened them, running into the empty streets, needing help as he ran through the icy roads, not knowing he would slip any second..._

He remembered. Mikan had slipped and he wanted her to stay alive. Natsume had ran for help, but it was too icy and he had slipped, so he fell and bumped his head, passing out as Mikan lay in the burning palace. She had survived it, though, and she was going to survive this!

"I'm coming, Mikan." he whispered, and ran towards the door that led to the ballroom...

Mikan was walking around the room, when she saw something that had caught her eye. It was a paper card with a drawing of a prince on it and a wobbly 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' written in big blue letters on the front. She opened it, and stared at the writing. The card had been given to Natsume, from Mikan. On his birthday. The day Reo ruined everything they had.

**To Natsume,**

**Happy Birthday!  
Smile for me forever and always let me save you.  
Love you lots and lots.  
Mikan XXX**

Mikan cried as she read it, sniffing because it was so sad. On his birthday, she realised, the best gift he could ever has was her, and he wanted to show her that with a kiss, but Reo had spoiled it all and tried to kill them. He nearly did, but Mikan showed him that he could not kill her or her beloved.

Mikan had actually shown Natsume her love through her courage and determination to save him from death. Even if it did mean risking her own life for his. Mikan sobbed as she clutched the crumpled card and pressed it to her heart.

Then, Reo kicked the door down and she looked up, her face tear stained as he walked towards her, and grabbed her by the collar as he grinned, seeing how frightened and sad the girl was under his gaze and grip.

"The little princess of China is crying. Oh how sad. Well, you'll be crying with your dead parents soon." he snapped, and started to drag her away from the room, but Mikan struggled and tried to fight back, but Reo was too strong, and he punched her a few times to stop her squirming. Mikan felt weak and helpless under his power. All she could do was cry and pray for Natsume's safety.

Natsume was running up the steps and when he cdame to the ballroom, he saw to his horror that Mikan was being dragged by Reo from the upstairs walk way, and he knew he would have to find a way to get up the stairs without a staircase. He then saw an open door, and dashed towards it before anyone could see him.

He ran up the stairs 3 at a time as fast as he could and found himself in the attic, but he quickly found the door that would help him getb to Mikan quicker. He hopped down it, and started running.

Reo, meanwhile, was hanging Mikan from where the staircase should have been, grinning madly in triumph as he stared down at the girl, who looked so scared and so small it gave him a thrill. He was finally going to get rid of the last Sakura child once and for all!

"Say your prayers, Mikan Sakura, because even they won't help you. You're dieing today, and so is your little prince." hissed Reo as Mikan gulped, and tears streamed down her face, when she suddenly saw someone running to save her, and she saw it was Natsume! Her eyes widened, and she stared at Reo, then gulped as he cackled.

"Say hi to your daddy for me, brat! Long live the Sakura's." Reo hissed as Mikan stared at his beady eyes, then grinned, and she saw Natsume glaring at the back of Reo's head.

"Tell him yourself!" Mikan yelled, and she bit into his hand suddenly, and Reo screamed in pain as helet go of her quickly, and Mikan screamed as she fell, but quickly grabbed onto a wooden beam sticking out of the wall, hanging there as Natsume growled and Reo turned to stare at the boy.

"This is for hurting Mikan!" he he yelled, and punched Reo in the face as Mikan gasped. "This one's for blaming everything on me for killing my family." Natsume yelled, kicking him in the stomach as Mikan watched in amazement, he really cared for her. "This is for my family! And this..." Natsume was getting ready to push Reo off of the staircase and he growled as Reo whimpered.

"This is because I don't like you!" he yelled, and pushed Reo off. Reo screamed as he fell, but he then caught onto something. Mikan's ankle, and she screamed.

He held onto her ankle as he grinned up at the frightened girl. Natsume gasped and stared at his scared princess and shook his head. He did not want her to die, he wanted her to be with him until the day they died.

"MIKAN!" he yelled as Mikan stared up at him and gave him a small smile, a tear rolling down her face as she stared at his face.

"Natsume... I-I'm scared, but I am also really happy." she said to him as he stared at her, and Reo growled under his breath.

"If I die then so do you, Sakura! You will go with me!" he snapped as he felt tears prick in his eyes as he stared at Mikan who gave him her smile again.

"Why? Why are you happy?" he asked, his voice chocking as Mikan cried and saw the tears coming from his eyes. She knew now that he truly loved her and she shook her head. She was so happy, because she could see him and she knew how he felt for her.

"I am happy because I know you are my prince, and that you love me. I want you to know that I love you to, Natsume, but I have to save you. I made myself a promise, a long time ago!" Mikan cried as her tears started to hit the ground underneath her, and Natsume stared at her, shocked. Mikan nodded as she hung onto the banister tightly, because Reo was attempting to pull her off.

"Mikan... I want to stay with you." he whispered, his tears falling from his eyes as Mikan shook her head sadlyn and cried harder than ever, she was sad to leave him, but happy to save him.

"I do, too! But Natsume, I love you too much to just let you die! Just stay happy and safe, please." she whispered as he stared at her, then reached out his hand to her and shook his head as her eyes widened.

"No, I can only be with you. Just... take my hand." he whispered and Mikan stared at him as Reo tried to pull her down some more. Mikan stared at Natsume's hand, then let one of her hands go off the banister, and she lifted it, slowly reaching for his hand as she struggled to keep ahold of the banister with one hand, and she reached as far as she could, when suddenly...

Reo and Mikan fell, and she screamed, but Mikan suddenly stopped falling, and her closed eyes opened to see that Natsume was holding both her hands with his as she hung there, and he was halfway down the edge of the ruined staircase, but he had saved her. Mikan felt more tears flow into her eyes as he slowly lifted her up, and brought her into his warm arms, bringing the shaking Mikan close to him.

"Natsume... You fool! You could have died!" Mikan sobbed hysterically as Natsume entwined his fingers with hers, and lifted their hands. He had the ring on, he knew who he was now, and Mikan did, also. She still stared at him, still sobbing as he shook his head.

"Love makes you do crazy things." he whispered as Mikan cried and shook her head, hugging him tightly as she entwined her hand with his, and they realised their hands were a perfect fit. They were a perfect couple. They were perfect together in each others arms.

"But you could have died! I would have never forgiven myself!" Mikan cried as he stared at her, and left one of her hands by his side, and he cupped her face in his hand and stared at her glossy, tear filled hazel eyes. Mikan's sobbing soon slowed down as he stared at her lovingly.

"I would die for you, any day. If you had died, I would hate myself like you would. But isn't it better if we are both alive, together?" he asked silently as Mikan stared at him, than gave him a sweet smile, and nodded slowly as he nodded back. Then he put his forehead against hers as they sat on the staircase.

"You know. I love you." he whispered softly, so no one but she could hear. And Mikan smiled, feeling tears of happiness prick in her eyes as she nodded and felt his hand glide under his chin as his other hand stayed in hers, and they stared into each others eyes.

**He was so handsome...**

"Yes, I do..." she whispered, her other hand lifting slowly, and cupping his cheek as she stared into his eyes, blushing pink as they stared at each other lovingly.

**She was so beautiful...**

**They were so bold, their love was stronger than any magic or weapon...**

And I love you, too." she said gently, and their eyes closed. They leaned in, ready for the kiss that had never happened when Reo had ruined their lives. But now Reo was gone, and they were alone again, but they were not children any more, they were adults, and they had finally been reunited after many years.

The prince and princess, were finally together, after being claimed dead. Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, had shared their first kiss. After many years of amnesia and finally finding each other, they were finally back together again. But now, they could stay that way.

**Because it seemed, their fairytale, had come true...**

**And a happy ending, too.**

_**THE END**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it! Tell me, truthfully, was it too boring, too smoochy? I know, it's terrible! Man, my stories are always crappy. I had a math test today, and it sucked! I bet I get a bad grade, the only thing I am good at is english and drama and art... BLEH! Well, hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading! I may need to think up a new story, now! Most likely Alice in Wonderland, LOL! AUREVOIR! AUFWIERDERZEHN! SAYONARA! GOODBYE! ADIEU!

_**Arigatou, Love Blue -Niagra-chan in okayish happy mode!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
